Obscure
by Childish Sadism
Summary: A whimpering stray, clawing at the darkness, reaching for anyone to pull it out. What a big mistake the hunter made, maybe he should have left it to die. Levi/Eren.


Bleh...bleeeeeeeeeeeeh...bleh. People bought coca cola, I wanted pepsi, screw them.

Warnings: violence, implied shit like sex, murder, child abuse/rape and stuff like that. My grammar and crap.

* * *

Damnation is only for those who seek their own destruction, even after death. With those twisted people walking among earth, why was it so hard for people to believe in the monsters walking among them. They crawled across the land, seeking the destruction they couldn't accomplish when they were just themselves. The twisted vendetta they have towards life brings enough dread to suffocate humanity and anything else around them. Shadows that laughed in broad daylight but nobody could see, shadows that yanked and dragged their victims to dark places that nobody could return from.

It was such a disgusting sight. A putrid sight that Levi was used to, the weird Levi, the Levi that nobody believed or trusted. How weird was he? Seeing things that nobody could see, chasing beasts that everybody denied seeing. Nobody liked him, the poor thing, a little bit crazy he was, everyone thought some of his screws were missing, or maybe they were never there. What a shame, he was such a good boy, always taking care of everyone, always helping when he could but when the sun settled, that's when Levi would turn into what everyone preferred to ignore.

How much was he willing to fight for people that despised him? How many monsters had he killed before? Maybe more than anyone could count. It all started when he was just a child, it had been fun, just so amusing for the shadows to see the child trembling and trying to defend himself. They tried to eat him whole, swallow him up and leave no trace, but who would have thought, the little boy had fangs to bare, who would have thought he would rather set his own home on fire before being dragged into the shadows. Poor Levi, maybe that's why he was badly burned, nobody would dare to look under his shirt, even worse his back.

Ah, but the monsters started to fear him as he grew older. He could see them and therefore he could hurt them, but nobody else could, because they were invisible, but he. He could see everything. This night was no different, or maybe it was. Maybe something peculiar would happen tonight. It could be that Levi's life hadn't had enough yet, maybe it wanted to pull him around, twist him a little bit more. Life is a harsh trip with only one tick that ends in darkness. It is best to struggle and stay near the sunlight as much as possible before you end up with dirt on your face.

Another twist came to life, another turn crawled into Levi's life, as he watched a struggling hand crawling through the darkness. The hand clawed at the ground, and another one soon joined. The limbs were desperately trying to pull and yank on anything. Levi heard it then, the hunter heard the quiet sobs, and the silent screams.

Maybe he should help, he could hear a voice in the back of his head telling him to do so. But nothing that came from the darkness was ever good, no matter how human it looked and no matter how pitiful it might sound. Shadows were sneaky like that, always tricking people, always offering an apple when it was poisoned.

The silent screams got louder and louder, and the choking sobs became more painful. Slowly a body crawled out from within the darkness. A boy laid on the ground, he was panting and crying, tearing up non-stop. It was a bad idea, cries would always attract more of them, it would always bring so many of them, that's why children were so easy to steal, so easy to kill, they couldn't help themselves but to cry when they were afraid.

Levi, he was so dumb. He couldn't believe how stupid he was but he helped the boy. He covered his mouth and dragged him across the streets, watching as the shadows grew bigger and bigger behind them, clawing at anything around them and turning the night even darker than what it already was.

Eren was the name of the boy, or maybe it wasn't. The boy couldn't speak. He was unable to say a word but he could write that single word. He looked proud of his writing and pointed at himself right after. The writing was terrible, Levi was sure anyone from kindergarten had better writing than this. The mute couldn't even do basic things on his own, even less anything complicated Levi asked him to do. It was like fate was laughing on his face yet again. It wasn't enough that he was cursed with his eyes, no, he was now forced to take care of someone that hardly knew how to eat on his own. Levi had enough trouble keeping himself alive, two was too much.

The boy stayed, he learned quickly but still couldn't speak. Maybe he was never going to be able to speak, the odd marks on his neck looked like deep wounds that had healed over the years. But as human as Eren looked, Levi knew he wasn't. That was something the poor hunter never questioned. Eren was odd, more so than he was. It was giving him a worse reputation in the neighborhood. Eren would wake up at night crying non-stop and his eyes, his green eyes looked lost and gone. It was like the boy wasn't even there. It was like he had left nothing but an empty shell behind. It was then that the fighting started. Eren was a violent boy. He was so aggressive and he looked so happy when hurting people.

Poor little Eren, what happened to the mute. What did the shadows do to him, or what they did break. Maybe they tore him apart, maybe they did to him what Levi was able to escape from. Maybe Eren was who Levi should had been, or maybe Levi was indeed a little bit crazy, a little bit insane and he was punishing himself for someone else's pain, someone he wasn't able to save, yet again. Another failure, another complication, what was he fighting for? What was he doing if he couldn't save everyone? In the end, maybe he was the one that shouldn't be around. Maybe life was like this, maybe life was always meant to be like this and Levi was the odd one for not going with the flow, for not reaching for the shadows and taking what was being offered to him.

Eren was good at fighting, violent and reckless but he would help Levi whenever he could. He would smile such a bright smile when his eyes weren't dead. When he looked alive he was so needy, he looked so lost without Levi, always following him around. Always helping him. He wouldn't let Levi go alone, he couldn't let him be on his own. He crashed whatever walls Levi would put in between them and then drag himself through all the fights, just to stand next to him, just to be next to Levi. He would always smile, that hopeful smile of his. The one that Levi would only see when Eren didn't close his eyes at night.

It was funny, how someone was able to crawl out of the shadows when so many disgusting people were dying to even take a peek. The world there was so much better, they would argue, it was so beautiful. Everything they ever needed was at their reach and all they had to do was stretch their arms and the fortune would come crashing on top of them. They would laugh and dance, they would fuck and faint from the pleasure, but all of it was just another game, another pitiful way for the shadows to entertain themselves.

But maybe, just maybe, if you close your eyes and ignore what's going on around you, just maybe, you could enjoy that world. Levi had tried before, but he couldn't. He had been tempted before and before he knew it he was running and now, now Eren had banished that forbidden fruit. The green eyed boy was someone that was able to crawl out, and it showed that things were not as beautiful, or maybe Eren was never able to see beauty at all, but had been forced to go through that corrupted world.

Right, Levi forgot, the reason why nobody can see the shadows but him...is because they look just like humans. Ha, how funny, he forgot about that.

Eren lived with Levi for weeks, maybe even months. The nightmares stopped at some point and Eren wasn't the beast he once was. Everything was always quiet now, and Levi wasn't alone anymore, someone else was able to see what he saw, what he had to deal with every day. When everyone turned their backs, when everyone pretend not to listen or see, Eren was there. He was there next to him, holding onto his jacket, following him and helping him. Smiling at him and dragging him through the exhausting nights.

It was just so sad when a shadow looked for them, it was just so terrifying when it looked for them at night. Why would Levi steal from them, why would Levi think it was okay? How very unfortunate, they were hoping he would slip one day and fall with them. All that Levi had needed was another push, how very disappointing.

Did they think they could sneak past the watch dog? How egotistic of them, how tragic when the docile mutt decided to show his fangs. Specially when he didn't want to harm anymore, when he didn't want to hurt that shadow, that person. Hey, life just never gives you a break, does it?

The smell of blood was too strong. Levi heard the struggling, the fight, but by the time he reached the room, by the time he was able to get near the door, everything was already ruined. The room was splattered with blood, long strikes adorned the walls, almost like a frustrated painting. Eren was sitting there, the corpse resting near him. He was crying, even in the darkness of the room Levi was able to tell this. The corpse's head was resting on his lap and he was running his fingers through the dark locks, lovingly and carefully.

Eren kept trying to speak, he kept mumbling words that never came out. He screamed silent screams and hugged the corpse near him. He was crying non-stop and Levi couldn't do anything but to watch. The dead shadow picked the lock, she snuck in and came for a reason and Levi knew what it was. He knew because on the floor he could see a picture of himself, a picture that now had blood on it. This person was sent here to kill him, to get rid of him, to finally put him out of his misery.

But Eren, Eren had been able to stop it. He was able to hear the lock being picked and he was able to because he knew who it was. The girl in Eren's arms was no longer bleeding but that didn't matter. She was dead, the wounds on her chest and neck were proof of this. But Eren didn't look hurt almost at all, like the girl had refused to fight him. But she had been here to kill him, she had come with the thought of murdering someone, except a dog had gotten in her way, one that she thought would never dared to bite her back.

Eren knew this girl. Eren had known who he was fighting and by the way he was crying, but the way he looked completely and utterly lost and destroyed, Levi guessed it had been someone more important to Eren than his own life but not enough to sacrifice Levi's own life. Eren didn't just kill someone, he betrayed that person and Eren, he couldn't take it. The boy kept screaming his silent screams, and Levi sat there, not knowing what to do.

Just how much were people willing to sacrifice to crawl through life? Just how much were they willing to give up to reach their goals? And just how much were they willing trade for their humanity? Just how much had Eren given up?

Hey, if he took care of Eren, did that mean he cared? If he felt pain by watching him cry, did that mean he felt something? How long ago was it that he forgot about this. How alone had he been to forget this. How much more sacrifices would he have to see in order to remind himself that he wasn't the only one that went through this hell, but that other people were also struggling, fighting and clawing at their own skin to reach the light through the darkness. Just like Eren had done it, just like he fought to reach it.

Maybe it was time he stopped playing tag. Maybe crazy little Levi had needed that push to reach for that courage once again. Or maybe he was sinking into his own darkness, into the twisted world he had been forced to live through.

Oh, he wasn't alone anymore. He was not going to be alone anymore. Eren was next to him, the boy that couldn't stop crying, this was going to be alright. They could do this, the two of them, they could do it. Yeah, maybe he was a little bit too crazy or maybe he was finally throwing his life away, but Levi was going to reach those shadows. He was going find them and then, he was going to tear them to shreds, he was going to laugh and smile as their limbs fell apart.

Levi had to help Eren, he forced him to let go of the corpse and they left their little home. The place that Eren was finally able to call home, the place where he had been able to sleep without nightmares. He was leaving his home again, and he was leaving a corpse behind. He ran with Levi, the two of them ran and hid, they had to play hide and seek for now and Levi made sure to kiss Eren's eyelids close, he made sure to keep him close and he held him.

Eren had nightmares again.

The road was so bloody, Levi had never seen so many corpses. He wondered if maybe they should take the easier path, if they could. But Eren was the one to step forward, he was the one to step on the corpses and Levi soon followed. Levi felt as darkness slowly blindfolded him, making it impossible to see the light he was leaving behind, this was a one way trip and the two were already half way there.

It was hard. Levi forgot how people were easy to manipulate when you had what they wanted. When you waved at them the shiny things they so much desired, or when you simply put something inside of them that drove them inside without it. He forgot how easily people were willing to sell their souls and he unfortunately forgot, how bad it felt to kill the puppets and not the puppeteers.

The shadows that would dance and laugh were easy to buy, they were only in this word because the light had been blocked from their path. They hated the darkness, they abhor it, but they couldn't crawl out, they simply danced and gave other people what they wanted, what they desired and lust for. Those were the ones that could help Eren and Levi the most, at least for a price that they were willing to pay.

Everybody recognized Eren, there was no one that didn't know him. The mute would quietly hide behind Levi, listening to the insults and death threats. The nasty words couldn't have more hate in them even if they tried. But Eren took all of it and then he would simply smile and help Levi, help him get rid of the disgusting people in front of him. He helped him and he took care of things well, such a good kid.

Eren was obedient, but only to Levi, nobody believed this with the exception of a few. Ah, but how could they not believe it? Wasn't Levi the one man army that had been screwing them over, wasn't Levi the one that didn't hide from the monsters and instead would hunt them. Yes, that was Levi, the only one that could be strong enough to tame a rabid dog.

The hunting kept going, it was never going to stop. It will never stop, even when Levi was wounded, even when Eren wouldn't be able to sleep because of his nightmares. They couldn't stop. Just a bit more, they needed to walk a little bit more, they were near the darkest side. All they needed to do was to do a sharp turn, all they needed was to find the courage.

They did. Eren found his courage and strength in Levi, he was so happy. He was just so happy by just being near him and he hugged him and he kissed him. He couldn't be far from the other or else he would become a sobbing mess. He couldn't crawl away on his own or else he would die. Eren loved Levi. He would confess his love with silent words that Levi was never able to hear. Even when the two were together at night, even when Eren was able to let out those small quiet moans, and even when he was panting and clinging to him, even when his nails were digging against Levi's back. Levi was never able to hear those words, or maybe, just maybe, he pretended he didn't...because he wasn't sure if he was willing to say them.

But this time Levi was the one that stepped forward. Eren was behind him, even if Levi wasn't sure what he felt, even if he wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, he wasn't going to let Eren get hurt, he couldn't let him get hurt. It would be fair, it wouldn't be fair!

Ha, how could he even consider life was fair?

The two fell through the darkness and just as they reached the bottom, more disgusting creatures crawled towards them. Levi was fine, he was perfectly fine with fighting them, and he couldn't be defeated, not now. It wasn't until he made a mistake...he forgot that monsters play dirty. They roll in the mud before fighting and Levi forgot about it. Until he was reminded, until a noise came from behind him. The loud noise pierced the air and aimed for him, but Eren was behind him, like always, the dog was behind the owner and before Levi could see it, before he could do anything. The bullet pierced through the dog, and the wounded animal landed on the dark floor and shadows quickly crawled to claw on him.

Levi fought them and Eren did what he could. He was bleeding, he was struggling and the more he struggled the more blood would come from his stomach. He was smiling and coughing out blood, his trembling limbs hardly supporting him but he helped Levi. He helped him, he had been good. Finally, he had done some good.

Just how much was Levi willing to sacrifice? Oh, that's right. He never really thought about it, because he never had anything before. Nothing ever belonged to him, nothing had been made for him. He had nothing and there for didn't need to sacrifice anything, or trade his humanity for non-existing paradises.

Or was he wrong? Maybe he was wrong. In a war like this, you always sacrifice something, and the people that are ignored, the people that have nobody...they always lose. You can't fight the world on your own, you can't fight everyone when you are alone, but Levi forgot that when Eren came, when he showed up and smiled. He forgot why he hadn't fought this war before, it was because of this. Because he wasn't willing to sacrifice anything, not like Eren had. Not like everyone else around him had.

Ha, ha, ha. He couldn't help himself but to laugh, to drown in his own laughter. Forgetting how people were aiming at him, forgetting about everything but the bleeding boy in his arms. In a world where misery allows people to be ruled by corruption, how could he ever think about destroying it, when everyone else ignored him, when everyone else would cover up their eyes and walk on top of the streets filled with blood. Crazy little Levi, maybe he was missing a screw or two, or maybe he was never born with them.

How funny.

The sound of the bullets piercing the air, sounded like the laughter he had to withstand his whole life. Crazy Levi, stupid Levi, insane Levi. All of it, he could remember all of it. The warm touch on his face was the last thing he felt, and the last thing he saw were those green eyes smiling at him and the very familiar words being mouthed out. He knew what Eren was saying, those silent words that Levi had never been able to return.

"Me too..."

The sacrifice he had been willing to give was his own life, but he forgot that he never traded his humanity along the way. The thing he had been willing to give up was love, but in the end, he took it with him.

How tragic.

* * *

Bleh. If you thought this was about actual monsters, then you are funny.


End file.
